Past Ghosts
by Joce
Summary: There's someone following Jack. But he doesn't seem to realize it. What's he want and will he be okay? YAOI
1. 1

**PAST GHOSTS**

**Joce:** Well… I got this idea randomly while playing "Save the Homeland"… So I don't know if there really is a harbor… Well, there should be and atleast a small town around it, otherwise, how the heck would Jack have gotten there in the first place?

**Mixen:** Actually… That's a good question.

**Joce: **Yeah.

**Mixen:** Jocey doesn't own Harvest Moon or any of the characters.

**Joce:** Some characters might be OOC, and there's also violence, rape, angst, etc cetera… ((After a moment, cocks her head to the side.)) Or maybe Flowerbud City is near that "Harbor"… Hum… We'll see.

**08101991**

**J**ack was positive it was going to be a good day. He continued his walk down the long road down the overly large hill towards the harbor and the little town near said harbor; both were outside the mountain enclosed town he lived in. He sauntered ever so slowly, enjoying his walk and humming, arms behind his head and bobbing his head side to side.

He was asked the week before by Louis to go down to the harbor to get a shipment. He, of course, said ok, as long as someone was there to take care of his plants and animals while he was away. Kurt and Joe said they could take turns watching his farm while he was away for a couple of days, as long as he promised to come back and not get injured.

Not too long after, he ran into Parsley who asked if he was doing anything next week. So he told him of his plans to go down to the harbor to get the shipment and stay a night or two at the little Motel there. It really was a tiring walk to and from the harbor, he knew from first hand experience when he first arrived. Parsley asked him if he wanted to go plant hunting with him when he got back and Jack had said ok.

Katie had dragged him from Parsley and into the Café and scolded him for being too nice again.

Where she had come from, he did not know.

During her lecture, he somehow managed to escape thanks to Wallace. Seriously, she should be like his older sister, not like his younger sister. As soon as he escaped through the Café doors, he ran smack dab into Ronald who only let out a good natured laugh and offered him a helping hand which he kindly took and was practically thrown to his feet.

He had briefly wondered if Ronald knew his own strength…

"Kid, watch where you're going would you?" a gruff voice interrupted his thoughts and he jumped startled.

"A-ah, I'm sorry." Jack answered, sheepishly.

"Whatever."

Jack rubbed the back of his head and walked around the big man who puffed out some smoke and took another drag, holding it in for a total of 5 seconds and letting it out again. Jack was unaware of the man watching after him for a moment and disappeared around the corner of the fishermen's market.

"Freakin' kid didn't even recognize me. Tch'."

**08101991**

Jack heaved the box up against his chest, panting a bit and shaking his soaked head, trying to get his bangs out of his eyes. There had been a change of plans, there was a storm coming tomorrow, so decided to just walk home after all. He had to be at the Homelands tonight… he just had to. He had to make sure his animals had extra food to last them through the storm…

_So… cold…_

He let out another heave and starting walking again, determined to get there before the storm arrived, unaware of another presence following him.

**08101991**

"L-Louis, here's… your s-shipment…" Jack stuttered. His teeth clattered as he spoke and he was visibly shaking, completely drenched in rain water. Louis looked up, startled.

"Jack! You're soaked! Are you okay?" Louis asked, bewilderment evident in his voice and face. He hurried over to Jack and took off his own white coat, placing it over Jack's shoulders and rubbing said shorter man's shoulders.

Jack nodded, his teeth clattering together, chills running up and down his spine. He turned around, handing Louis the box that had his (Jack's) jacket over it. Louis stared at it for a moment before taking it, placing it on the ground and picking Jack's jacket up, wringing it out.

"I h-had to keep the b-box from… getting wet… so I used my jacket to keep it fr-from getting soaked." Jack murmured, rubbing his arms and shivering.

"Jack… You're going to get sick." Louis murmured; he frowned, and placed Jack's jacket over his (Louis') white lab coat which was over Jack's shoulders, trying his best to warm the farmer.

"H-Hehe… Sorry… I g-gotta get home. S-see you later, L-Louis." Jack said, looking sheepish.

"You be careful out there… I don't know what the Homelands will do if you get sick. You're usually up and about, ya' know. Wouldn't be good if the energetic one was sick." Louis said, staring at the other brunette.

"Y-yes sir… I'll go home and warm up. I stopped b-by my farm on the way here and gave the animals extra food." Jack said, grinning from ear to ear. His stuttering and shivering had subsided slightly, Louis had noted, gladly.

"Take a nice warm bath and get plenty of sleep…" Louis murmured, containing his urge to hug the shorter brunette…

Jack looked like a small, wet, kicked puppy on a sugar rush.

It was just too cute…

"Okay. L-Later, Louis." Jack said, nodding and walking towards the door.

"Jack."

"Yeah?" Jack had turned around, only to be hugged by a warmer body, making the farmer blink and his cheeks flush, looking clearly puzzled. Louis pulled back, smiling slightly.

"Thanks – now go take care of yourself!" Louis scolded, smirking slightly.

"Alright, alright! Later, Louis." Jack responded, snickering slightly; he headed out the door, chuckling.

He began his run home; it wasn't that long, but it was raining pretty hard out; he couldn't really swing his arms that well since he was busy rubbing his arms and trying to keep the warmth in.

He was still so unaware of the presence that continued to follow him…

**08101991**

Jack slumped down in the middle of his bedroom, rubbing at his shoulders. He had never found out why Joe and Kurt had built him a few extra things for free even though he knows that they were not on the list… Jack turned his head to look around his room – he had a closet, a basin to wash his clothes, a little desk, another room besides the one to his kitchen (where the tub and toilet were through), and a bigger bed; through the other room, where his TV had been moved along with his small table, a small, three-person couch which looked like it was handmade, and a chimney; they had made a dining room table with four chairs and placed it in the kitchen on the other side of the counter. He had the vaguest feeling that Katie and Gina had helped the brothers make the couch, and Louis probably specially ordered the cloth and cushioning.

He had tried to ask them why they had built him so many things and why he didn't have to pay for it, they'd replied with, "You help us out a lot, and thanks to you, we get to continue living in the Homelands. Besides, a new look for your home wouldn't do you bad, now would it?"

He'd felt special then, and thanked them kindly before they went off to adding onto everyone's houses – it had taken them a few weeks, but they had ended up giving everyone's homes more space and more things for either leisure or work.

Jack thought that they had enjoyed building all of it for the town…

After all, they had happy looks on their faces the entire time they were building.

Now he had to go through the living room to get to his bedroom… the dog house had been moved over a bit and his bedroom had been shrunk a bit. Now the side of his house touched the chicken coop…

Oh well… he was grateful for the room.

Now for a bath…

**08101991**

Jack plopped down on the couch, finishing his task of brushing his hair, nothing on but a towel around his waist. Now, most people would think he was insane for wearing nothing but a towel when it was freezing outside, but of course, that's why he had started a fire in the chimney before he had taken a bath. He placed the brush down on the old table they had ended up keeping. He threw his arms in the air, stretching and cracking his neck by moving his head side to side before letting his arms flop back onto the couch.

Or he would have, if it weren't for the hands that had grabbed his wrists.

**08101991**

**Joce:** Mwahaha. ((Coughs.)) Ok, I'll type up the next part soon. I hope, and if anyone wants to see a simple design of the layout of the modified house, just send me an e-mail and I'll sketch it out real quick, over view of course, and I'll send it to ya' a.s.a.p.

**Mixen:** Jocey likes to torture her fave characters.

**Joce:** Shut up, you. ((Scowls.))


	2. 2

**PAST GHOSTS**

**Joce: **Er… I have a perfectly good explanation why it took so long!

**Mixen:** No you don't.

**Joce: **You… shut up!

**Mixen:** She got re-addicted to watching anime... and she's wayyyy behind in school… and keeps getting sick… and has been playing on the X-Box 360.

**Joce:** … What he said. Anyway, I do not own Harvest Moon. If I did, there would be a gay version, lesbian version, bi version… and mixes of the mentioned and of het version… At least one of each. ((Cackles evilly.)) Oh, I also don't quite remember everything I was thinking when I first started the fic, so it may be different than how I wanted it in the first place. Warnings are in first chapter, yo.

**08101991**

"Hey… Kurt… Joe… Parsley… Whoever it is… This isn't funny, I'm tired. Can't you pull a prank on me some other day? Please?" Jack begged. His hands were tied behind his back and he'd been blindfolded.

Jack pouted; this was so not funny… He was only in a towel! He was starting to get cold again and whoever it was scared the hell out of him.

"Oh, Jackie, Jackie, Jackie… I'm not one of your little playmates…" came a gruff voice; the owner's breath was hot against his face and smelled of cigarettes.

"A-ah? Who is it then?" Jack asked; now… he was getting nervous. If it wasn't one of the people one the island, who in the world was it?

"Tsk, tsk, what a shame. I'm surprised you don't remember me, boy. Saw me earlier 'n' everythin'. Dumb kid."

Jack yelped when ashes were flicked at his unprotected skin. Probably from a cigarette. The man laughed loudly.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry… did that hurt?"

"Ah… a little."

The man glared at Jack, giving him a funny look. He ran a rough hand through his own dark brown almost black hair then took his cigarette out of his mouth, pointing it at Jack.

"You're still an idiot, aren't you, boy?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, sounding sincerely confused.

The man growled and pressed his cigarette against Jack's chest, causing the farmer to scream out and make an attempt to get away. The man grabbed Jack's shoulder with his other hand, harshly, making the smaller male stay put and attempt to flinch away. After a moment, the man removed the cigarette and let go of Jack's shoulder, smirking coldly at him.

"I-Ian…" Jack wheezed.

"Ha, damn right, boy. Took you long enough; what are you? Stupid?" Ian asked, sneering at Jack.

Jack fidgeted, taking in a deep breath, "Why do I have a blindfold on, sir?"

"Because I felt like it, duh." Ian retorted, ripping the blindfold off. He smirked at Jack's messy hair.

"What?" Jack asked, looking puzzled.

"Your hair is a mess." Ian said, chortling.

"A-ah… You messed it up." Jack muttered.

"What was that?" Ian asked, grabbing Jack's chin and making him look at him.

"N-Nothing, sir."

"Good. Now, to get down to business. Do you know why I'm here, Jackie-boy?" Ian asked, sneering.

"N-no, sir." Jack responded, coughing when Ian blew smoke in his face.

"Revenge, my dear boy."

"Revenge? Revenge for what… sir?" Jack asked.

"Revenge for putting me away for the past five years, you moron." Ian growled.

Jack tensed and diverted his gaze downwards, avoiding eye contact.

"So where shall I start, Jackie-boy? Beating? Fucking you so hard you scream for help? Or should I take it out on your little playmates here in this town?" Ian asked, smirking.

"What? No! Leave them out of this, Ian!"

"Excuse me!?" Ian backhanded Jack, glaring at him.  
"A-ah… sorry sir." Jack muttered, wincing.

"You better be… Bah, tell you what. I'll leave them out of this as long as you don't tell anyone where I am, got it?" Ian asked.

"O-ok! Wait… Did you escape from prison?" Jack asked, shocked.

"Damn right I did!" Ian cackled.

"B-but why?" Jack asked, shocked.

"I told you, revenge." Ian growled.

Jack stared up into Ian's blue eyes, scared and Ian stared back blankly. After a moment Ian threw onto his side. He reached over and untied Jack's hands, receiving a confused stare from the smaller brunette.

"You're lucky I'm letting you off with just a burn and a backhand today, go to bed."

"But…"

"Now! Before I change my mind!" Ian barked.

"Yes, sir!" Jack squeaked, running for his room and holding his towel up with one hand.

Ian snorted, leaning back against the couch and looking up at the ceiling, "Damn those eyes."

**08101991**

"Jackkkkk! You're home early!" Joe shouted, tackling Jack.

"Yeah. That weather forecast sucks sometimes, doesn't it?" Jack asked, grinning and hugging Joe.

"Yeah, the storm was twelve hours early. Ah… who is that?" Joe asked, pointing towards Ian who was leaning against the house. Jack turned his head, glancing at Ian before turning his towards Joe again.

"He's an old friend of mine…" Jack said, rubbing the back of his head. Ian walked over, dusting himself off as he did so. He offered his hand to Joe, cigarette hanging out the corner of his mouth, unlit.

"Name's Ian."

"Ah, nice to meet you, I'm Joe. The one with orange-red hair is my little brother, Kurt. The girl is Katie." Joe said, jabbing his thumb to point behind him. Ian looked over Joe's head towards Kurt and Katie; Katie was literally dragging Kurt towards the trio.

"Ah… Why's the lass dragging your brother?" Ian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Er… He's shy." Joe said, grinning.

Jack ran over to Katie and Kurt. He helped Kurt up and then grabbed his hand, running away from Katie with him. Katie shouted something and ran after them, making a rude gesture with her hand. Joe rubbed the back of his head before shouting at them.

"You've made her reallyyyy mad this time, guys!"

"We're just running from her!" Jack shouted, laughing.

Kurt was covering his face, blushing in embarrassment.

"Do you guys do this _all_ the time?" Ian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, now we do."

"Which one of you is dating the lass?" Ian asked.

Joe made a face at him, "Ew… She's like our sister. She's actually dating Gwen. Gwen is Woody's daughter and Woody is the person who took Kurt and me in when we were young because our parents died. Katie is the granddaughter of the Café and Bar owner – he is old friends with Woody and Jack's grandparents."

"You're very informative…" Ian commented.

"Ah, sorry… I talk a lot around people who are new here, now." Joe apologized, grinning slightly.

"S'okay. Tell Jack to be home by ten; I'm going to go nap." Ian said; he turned around and headed inside.

"What a sleepy guy…" Joe commented.

**08101991**

"Your flowers are doing really good, Kurt." Jack said, smiling and kneeling to look at the flowers. Kurt blinked and blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"A-ah… thanks."

"Bro… This is Jack, no need to be shy around Jack-Jack, now is there?" Joe asked, grinning.

"Your strangeness astounds me, Joe." Kurt said bluntly.

"Eh?" Joe face-faulted and Jack burst out laughing. Joe looked at Jack, pouting; the farmed raised his hands in defense, still laughing.

"I'm sorry! It was funny!"

"Yadda!" Joe shouted, crossing his arms and looking up.

Kurt stared at Jack, his lips parted slightly and Jack found himself staring at Kurt's lips, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. Joe looked between them, raising an eyebrow.

"Hello? Earth to Kurt 'n' Jack!" Joe said, waving his hands in front of their faces.

"Eh? Oh… Hello, Joe… Fancy meeting you here." Jack said, acting pleasant.

"Fancy meeting you at a time like this." Joe responded, acting pleasant.

"Fancy the fancy." Both said; both grinned and snickered slightly. Kurt took them by surprise when he grasped Jack's cheeks between his hands, staring into the farmer's eyes. Jack instinctively winced, his cheek still sore.

"What happened to your cheek, Jack?" Kurt asked, staring into Jack's eyes.

"Ah… got hit in the face by Rayo's tail." Jack said, grinning slightly.

"Ah…"

"Oh no! Jack! It's almost ten!" Joe shouted, pointing at his watch.

"What? Oh… Gotta' go guys, see you both tomorrow!" Jack said, hugging Kurt and then Joe; he jogged off, leaving the brothers waving after him.

"He lied." Kurt stated.

"What?" Joe asked, quizzically.

"Jack lied." Kurt restated.

"About what?" Joe asked, puzzled.

"About how he hurt his cheek." Kurt responded.

"How do you know?"

"His eyes, they're different when he lies or tells the truth." Kurt said.

"Really?"

"Yeah… You ask too many questions." Kurt said, staring at him.

"Well, I'm sooooooooooo sorry! Sheesh, it's not like it's the end of the world." Joe said, sulkily.

"… C'mon, let's go to bed. It's getting cold out, like it's going to rain." Kurt said.

"Yadda, yadda, comin', comin'!" Joe said, following his brother into their remodeled shack.

It was remodeled into having a small bedroom, a small living room, a small kitchen and a bathroom. Kurt stopped in the bedroom doorway, looking around. Joe bumped into him, losing his balance and falling on his rear.

"Ow! Kurt!"

"We haven't showed Jack what we've done with the place, have we?" Kurt asked.

"Ah… no actually."

"Remodeling most of the houses was fun…" Kurt said.

"Yeah… Hey, Kurt… Can we _please_ go to bed now?"

"Oh, sorry."

**08101991**

Jack closed the door behind him quietly, panting slightly. He looked around the living room, wondering where Ian was.

"Cute friends." Ian said from the couch. Jack jumped; he sighed and walked over to the couch, looking down at Ian and the book he was reading.

"How to Cook? What? Are you going to become a chef?" Jack asked.

Ian looked at him, eyebrow raised, "I _know_ how to cook; I'm reading all the books you have in alphabetical order. I got bored. There's nothing but stupid things on TV."

"Oh… Um…"

"Take a bath and go to bed. I think I'm going to do some exploring tomorrow… Meet some people… And look around at the job those two brothers did." Ian said.

Jack flushed, wide eyed, "How did you-?"

"I didn't read your diary. Katie told me. Nice lass. By the way… it's totally obvious you like the brothers and that they like you."

"A-ah! Q-quiet! Shh!!" Jack whined, covering his face with both hands and running towards the kitchen.

Ian smirked, shaking his head, "Damn kid."

He stared blankly at the book, not turning the page. He shook his head and sighed, "Prison's changed me… Do I really want to hurt the kid anymore?"

**08101991**

**Joce: **I think that chapter sucked… ((Blank stare.))

**Mixen:** Jocey… Where's the rape going to be if Ian ends up being a good guy?

**Joce: **((Smirks.)) Who said there was only one person who hurt Jack?

**Mixen:** Oh… you are evil…


	3. 3

**Past Ghosts**

Jocelyn D. Hoover

**Joce: **Please don't hurt me! ((Grovels at the reader's feet.))

**Mixen:** ((Raises an eyebrow.))

**Joce:** Erm… Anyway! This chapter, we get to see Jack's big brother! And a bad side of Ian… Should know the ratings and warnings and all that fun stuff. But just in case you, here; I do not own Harvest Moon – if I did, don't you think it would be rated M for Mature and have a lot of homosexual tendencies in it? Exactly. Shit, I think I punched myself in my sleep… I broke a tooth. Sighs. IT HURTS SO GOOD!

**Mixen:** _What!?_

**Joce: **Heheheh.

**08101991**

"Jack." called a deep, but soft voice.

Jack opened his eyes slightly; his eyes were glazed and he looked up at the tall figure hovering over him, "Ah…? Brother?"

The figure cracked a grin and chuckled softly; he reached down and brushed some of Jack's bangs back, "Long time no see, Jackie."

Jack smiled, "Brother… How are you?"

"Terrific. Seems you've been doing well – nice farm."

Jack's smile was replaced with curiosity, "How did you know I was here?"

"Ian called me… What's he doing here?"

"I'm right here, Cujo." Ian said; Jack looked around his older brother and saw Ian standing in the doorway. He waved at him and Ian nodded at him.

Jack looked back up at his brother, taking in his appearance. He hadn't changed much; Cujo's hair resembled Kurt's, only shorter and it was black instead, his eyes were brown, like Jack's and he was slightly darker than Jack and he was a helluva lot taller. He wore a simple white tank top with an unbuttoned, blue and dark yellow striped, collared shirt over it, as well as a simple pair of jean shorts that ended below his knees, ending the look off with a simple pair of white sneakers.

Cujo smiled and crouched, placing a kiss on Jack's forehead, "Time to get up, sleepy head."

"Alright…" Jack murmured, sleepily. Cujo helped the brunette sit up and then pat him on the head, he let his hand rest there for a moment.

"Ian and I will be outside, meet us out there when you're ready." Cujo said; he ruffled Jack's hair this time.

"Brother! I hate it when you do that…" Jack said; he pouted. Cujo chuckled and turned, walking out of the room. Jack met Ian's eyes, noticing the expression in his eyes.

Ian stalked over to Jack's bed, bent over, and kissed him. Jack froze – was he going to do _that_ again? His lips were gone as quickly as they had come, leaving a puzzled Jack when all Ian said before closing the door behind him, was "Sorry."

Jack touched his own lips, eyes wide… That kiss… was gentle… for once…

And, the look in Ian's eyes had been of sorrow… Just _what_ was going on?

**08101991**

Jack jumped onto Cujo, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, smiling, "Brother!"

Cujo chuckled and hugged him, "I see you're finally awake."

"Yeah!"

"Jack, you need to go take care of your animals." Ian announced. Jack noticed that he wasn't smoking and he nodded.

"Okay."

Jack dropped from Cujo's neck and jogged off to his chicken coop, bringing his chickens out one by one.

"Ian. It's good to see you escaped safely."

"Ah… Listen Cujo, I don't want to hurt the kid."

A grin grew on Cujo's face, "That's a funny one, Ian."

Ian sighed and rubbed his temple, "I'm serious."

Cujo faced him, pointing a finger at him, "You're not going to be able to resist."

"Yes… I am. I don't want to hurt Jack anymore."

Cujo burst out laughing, unable to contain himself. Jack looked towards them, smiling, thinking, 'They must be having fun…'

Ian growled, "That's **not** funny, Cujo."

After finally being able to recompose himself, but still letting out small snickers, he looked Ian in the eye, grinning widely, "I've known you for twenty two years, man. I'm pretty sure I know what you're going to do, what you're not going to do, what you want to do, what you don't want to do – face it… I control you. You don't control you. I do."

"You… You're fucking crazy." Ian said; his eyes were wide and he was staring at Cujo. In the back of his mind though, he knew he was right. Cujo had always been right.

**08101991**

Kurt sat at the edge of the lake beside Jack, both just looking over the water. Kurt glanced over at Jack, "Why did you lie?"

Jack jumped, startled, then looked at Kurt, puzzled, "What are you talking about?"

"About how your cheek was hurt."

"I didn't…!" Jack protested. Kurt twitched and turned to face him quickly, grabbing his cheeks and staring him in the eyes, a hard stare aimed at Jack.

Jack gulped, suddenly afraid, "What are you so afraid of, Jack?"

"I… I don't know what you mean…" Jack mumbled; even though it was a mumble, it came out more terrified and squeaky than it should have been.

"Jack, did that Ian guy hurt you?" Kurt asked; his tone and his eyes were both fierce. Jack froze, eyes growing wide, and terrified.

"N-No!"

Kurt sighed, "Why are you lying?"

"I… No…" Jack mumbled. He burst into tears, sobbing. Surprised, Kurt stared at him for a moment before quickly pulling him into a hug, rubbing his back after pushing Jack's head onto his shoulder. Jack sobbed into his shoulder as Kurt rubbed his back. Kurt let out a soft sigh.

"Jack… It's alright… Really; you don't have to tell me." Kurt murmured.

"Jack? Kurt? What's wrong?"

Kurt froze – shit, this was a bad time for Joe to come over.

"I, um… We were working on… on a play." Jack said; he hiccupped.

"Oh! Wow, Jack, you're a really good actor." Joe said, laughing.

Kurt was relieved at how fast Jack could think up a reason… and somewhat surprised. Joe's laughter suddenly stopped and he was crouching beside the two and staring hard at Jack.

"Stop lying, Jack. I'm not that dumb." Joe said. Kurt and Jack froze, surprised at how cold his voice had turned.

"W-What are you talking about, Joe?" Jack asked, surprised.

"Ian's walking around." Joe said.

"So?"

"Some guy is with him and is telling him to do things, Ian's just doing them without question. Like he's his slave or something." Joe said.

"…What? Oh, you mean brother?" Jack asked.

"You have a brother?" Joe and Kurt asked; Jack nodded.

"Yeah, his name is Cujo and he's the best brother ever! Anyway, those two have been best friends for twenty years or so." Jack said, smiling.

"You sure it's not a master-slave relationship?" Joe asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Of course not!" Jack said indignantly.

"Mmhm…" Joe said, still not convinced.

Jack frowned, "I'm going home."

With that, Jack stood, knocking Kurt over and almost into the water, and stormed towards his farm, upset. Joe offered Kurt his hand, who took it, letting his older brother pull him up.

"Maybe we shouldn't have confronted him." Kurt said; he had his usual bored expression on his face.

Joe shrugged, "I'm heading over there tomorrow morning."

"If he kicks you out, I'm going to laugh." Kurt said, an eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

Joe scowled, then grinned, "Little brothers."

**08101991**

Jack sat there, staring at Cujo and Ian, an eyebrow raised in curiosity, "Where… are you two going to sleep anyway?"

"I've been sleeping on the couch." Ian muttered, his arms were crossed and he kept throwing irritated looks at Cujo.

"Ah! I'll sleep with you, Jackie." Cujo said, grinning.

"Um… Will you be alright out here alone, Ian?" Jack asked after Cujo had sauntered off to the kitchen.

Ian gave him a strange look, "Kid; I hurt you so bad and you still have concern for me?"

"Yes…" Jack said, blushing in embarrassment and fidgeting, looking down. Ian sighed and smacked his own forehead.

"Kid – You're supposed to hate me."

Jack's eyes suddenly snapped up, angry, "Everyone deserves a second chance! No one should be shut out like that! Never!"

And with that, Jack turned around and basically glided to his room, slamming the door. Ian stood there, both eye brows raised and his arms crossed.

"The hell…?"

**08101991**

Cujo giggled, his head wobbling on his own two shoulders as he stared down at Jack, "How cute!"

Jack was sound asleep, on his side; his hair strewn out all around his face, and hugging a teddy bear. Cujo pat his head gently, snickering to himself; and then he fell off the bed backwards, asleep. Ian shook his head and walked out the door, closing it softly behind him.

"How did we end up as such a strange pair of best friends, anyway?" Ian muttered, flopping down on the couch and staring at the television, which, was currently off. Ian leaned back on the couch and shrugged.

"He's gonna be pissed that I watched him pass out and fall off the bed and didn't pick him up." Ian muttered. He paused, and then snickered, imagining the look on Cujo's face. Then he laughed some more imagining Jack's confused face.

**08101991**

There was knocking… and a lot of it… and it was driving him **crazy**. Ian popped up off the couch, looking crazed and deprived of sleep and swung the door open, staring down at Joe, who was giving him a funny look, "**What do you want!? It's early!**"

"Ian… man… it's ten in the morning; that's not early;" Joe stated, crossing his arms and shifting to one foot, and then he added, "how late did you stay up anyway?"

"I don't remember… Come on in…" Ian muttered, letting the brunette in. And then closing the door.

"Um… are you having cigarette withdrawals?" Joe asked, scratching his arm.

"Haven't had one since… two days ago… bad for animals…" Ian muttered; he slammed his head against the wall on accident before stumbling, glaring at it, and flipping it off. Joe chuckled.

"I think you're incredibly tired. Go back to sleep, or something." Joe said.

"I swear this wall is following me…" Ian muttered darkly.

"Right…"

**08101991**

**Joce:** Heheheh… I had to pick on Cujo and Ian. Laughing insanely.

**Mixen:** You listen to some really strange music… Uhn Tiss by Bloodhound Gang… It's _perverted._

**Joce:** Of course! Oh my God!! I fucking _loved_ episode 9 of Toward the Terra, and 85 and 86 of Eyeshield 21! I want more of Oofuri… Sobs.

**Mixen:** What the heck does that have to do with Harvest Moon?

**Joce:** I don't know… I don't know, really.

**Mixen:** Stop quoting comedians!

**Joce:** But they're so _awesome_!


End file.
